


Ahsoka Tano, Werewolf

by GentlyMorbid



Series: Secrets of the Full Moon [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/F, Gen, Self-Harm, Werewolf Transformation, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: Ahsoka has been infected, and tries to keep it secret from Barriss and Luminara
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Secrets of the Full Moon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492400
Kudos: 14





	1. Infection

Ahsoka jerked awake, her first conscious thought being of the excruciating burning pain in her arm. Looking around blearily, she noticed that she hadn’t moved from the wall that she had collapsed against.

Her eyes widened as she remembered why she was there in the first place. She had been attacked! By a transformed Barriss! 

Ahsoka’s mind, and heart, began to race. She had to get out of here!

Groaning in pain, she managed to stand, sagging against the wall for support. As she took a deep, steadying breath and began to head up the stairs, she caught sight of the blood dripping down the wall and froze.  
Her first instinct, after her brain came back online and started to panic, was to immediately divest herself of her shirt and wipe the blood off the wall with it. 

Eventually, the wall was mostly clean. Ahsoka’s shirt, however, was drenched in blood. Stopping herself from instinctively putting the shirt back on, she wrapped it around her arm as a makeshift tourniquet, and, satisfied that the evidence of her presence there had been erased, climbed slowly back up the stairs, wincing in pain.

Once Ahsoka found her way to the entrance, she opened the door, pushing the bookshelf away slowly and quietly. Luminara wasn’t home, so there was no danger of being heard, but Ahsoka had to get out quickly, lest Luminara return, while leaving as little evidence that she was there as possible. 

Sealing the door and moving the bookcase back, Ahsoka scanned it for blood. Satisfied that there was none on it, she took a deep breath before going up to Barriss’ room to retrieve her belongings.

A wave of emotion at the sight of Barriss’ room and the memory of the previous couple of hours, coupled with the pain in her arm, nearly had Ahsoka collapse onto the floor in tears. Bracing herself against the door frame, she swayed slightly, while taking an inventory of the things she needed.

Locating her bag, Ahsoka picked it up, gingerly sliding her arm through it. The pain flared up instantly, resulting in Ahsoka crying out and nearly dropping her bag.  
Breathing shallowly, she attempted to put the bag over her shoulders, groaning in pain as she did so. After a few minutes of struggling, the bag was secure and Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. She felt sapped of energy, while simultaneously fired up from the pain and adrenaline still coursing through her. 

The last thing to retrieve was her phone charger cord, which lay innocuously on the bed, tangled in the bed sheets. Sighing, Ahsoka reached down for the cord while trying to keep her injured arm out of the way. It was harder than she thought. The pain was once again renewed in her arm, and she could feel herself getting lightheaded. Ahsoka released the breath she was holding as she scooped up the charger cord.  
Chiding herself slightly for forgetting to breathe, she walked as fast as she could out of Barriss’ bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door without looking back.


	2. Blood and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka deals with the immediate aftermath of being bitten

Making her way through the front door of her home, Ahsoka headed straight to her room. Sliding the bag off carefully, she set about slowly unwrapping her shirt from around her arm.

Ahsoka’s arm was a bloody mess. Teeth marks were clearly visible, and the blood was already starting to congeal, but it hurt the same as when it was inflicted. 

Ahsoka went straight to where she kept her first aid supplies. Deciding to take the whole box with her, she haphazardly threw the contents on her bed, before heading to the bathroom. 

Closing the door and locking it behind her, she turned the shower on to a reasonable temperature before letting out a loud sigh and getting rid of the rest of her clothing. 

Ahsoka was feeling very tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a couple of days, but she knew she had to clean herself up first. Getting under the warm water was like heaven, until it touched her wounded arm. Hissing in pain, she gently washed it. 

Thankfully, there was no new bleeding once the dried blood was gone. Before long, the stinging in her arm stopped, and Ahsoka took the opportunity to wash the rest of her body, feeling properly clean for the first time in hours. 

Eventually, she got out of the shower, carefully drying herself off, gently dabbing at her left arm in case any rougher action produced more bloodshed. 

Not bothering to put her clothes back on, she re-entered her bedroom, sat down on her bed, and set about applying disinfectant and bandages to her wound. Ahsoka bit down on her scream as her arm burned anew. Wrapping her arm in bandages took a lot  
longer than she anticipated, too, and by the end, she was crying softly, out of frustration, sadness, and pain.

Falling onto her bed, she let the tears continue falling. Eventually, she fell asleep beside her first aid supplies, her bag and bloody shirt forgotten on the floor. 

Ahsoka slept fitfully. Her dreams were filled with blood and pain, of her transforming into a monster, afraid and alone.  
In her sleep, she whimpered Barriss’ name, subconsciously seeking the reassurance of her girlfriend, but there was none to be found.


	3. Hiding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tries to figure out a plan

Ahsoka awoke to the sun shining through her window and a dull ache in her arm. Stretching slowly, she yawned, and after a few seconds of preparation, sat up. 

Checking her phone, Ahsoka saw she had an unopened message from Barriss and a missed call from Luminara. Anxiety started to set in her stomach, but Ahsoka knew she would have to worry about answering later. First, she had to figure out a cover story.

She knew she couldn’t avoid Barriss and Luminara forever, so she decided that she would take a few days to herself, with an appropriate excuse, before joining them again, with her arm hidden, of course. Ahsoka couldn’t afford either of them to see her arm because it would cause Luminara to panic, and Barriss to spiral into a cycle of self-hatred.

Heading into the bathroom, Ahsoka made to gingerly inspect her wound from underneath the bandages. 

Gasping in shock and confusion, she gazed upon her injured arm, which appeared to have scabbed over completely in the time she had been sleeping. 

Maybe there was some sort of healing property in the werewolf’s saliva, Ahsoka theorised, but she probably would never know for sure, maybe not even if she dared ask Barriss.

Ahsoka went about replacing the used bandages with fresh ones, just to be safe. If the scabbing were any indication, the wound would heal quickly, but there was no sense in taking any chances.

Sighing softly after that was done, she left the bathroom to find something to eat and formulate a cover story.

Eventually, she decided to send Barriss and Luminara a joint text, explaining that she had stayed for a couple of hours afterward, but then grew tired and anxious, so she had decided to go back to her own house. She expanded upon how she needed a couple of days to de-stress, but she would be fine and happy to be around after a rest.

Luminara was the first to reply, saying how glad she was to hear that Ahsoka was alright and that it was completely understandable to need some time to recharge. Exhaling loudly, unconsciously having held her breath, Ahsoka sagged in relief. That had gone much easier than expected. She could only hope Barriss would be as understanding. 

The real hard part, however, would be trying to avoid her infection coming to light. Ahsoka had no idea how long she could keep that up for, but she was going to try her hardest to avoid causing Barriss and Luminara anymore pain than they already went through. She didn’t need to be a burden on them. 

Putting it out of her mind, Ahsoka went to go distract herself and spend the next couple of days relaxing and enjoying herself as much as possible. She would need it.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Barriss see each other again

Ahsoka entered Barriss’ house, clad in a long-sleeved jumper so her girlfriend wouldn’t see the fully healed bite mark on her arm. The last couple of days had afforded Ahsoka the time to think and plan, but also to distract herself. It had done her a world of good. 

She had decided that she would deal with telling Barriss and Luminara what had happened after she had time to deal with the ramifications of being a werewolf herself, possibly after the first month or so.

Ahsoka would have preferred to have kept it secret forever, but she knew that wasn’t possible, realistically, much as she wished it were. They were going to found out, sooner or later, and if she could have a hand in it, she would do her best to ensure they found out later. 

Ahsoka heard movement and saw Barriss slowly descending the stairs, wincing with every movement. As her eyes landed on Ahsoka, her smile lit up her face in excitement and happiness.

Ahsoka would have given everything to be in this moment forever: her girlfriend smiling because of her, no tension between them, no secrets being found out…

As Barriss walked towards her, stopping just out of arm’s reach. Despite her fatigued and sore state, she still sounded enthusiastic when she spoke. “Hello, Ahsoka! I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve missed you!”

Right then and there, Ahsoka strongly considered blurting out that she had been bitten, because she couldn’t stand the thought of having to keep such a devastating secret from her partner. She knew, however, that keeping this information from Barriss for a while was necessary.

Instead, Ahsoka asked gently, “Would you like a hug?”

Barriss beamed at her girlfriend. “Of course! But a gentle one! I don’t think I can handle much in the way of physical contact right now.”

Ahsoka smiled, tearing up a little. At Barriss’ quizzical look, she assured her, “I’m just so happy to see you and I love you so much. I’m glad you’re relatively okay.” 

With that, Ahsoka went in for a gentle hug, carefully wrapping her arms around Barriss’ body and leaning her head ever so slowly on her shoulder. Barriss reciprocated the hug, sighing contentedly, “It’s only been a few days, but I have missed you more than anything in the world, dearest ‘soka.”


	5. A Quiet and Peaceful Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Barriss have a heartfelt discussion

As the days and weeks dragged on for Ahsoka, she found herself noticing things. New, strange sensations, often even as soon as she woke up in the mornings, including fatigue and various bodily aches and soreness. However, her ever present worry about arousing suspicion from Barriss or Luminara had so far gone unfounded, their interactions having been smooth and as easy as they usually were.

Ahsoka had been worried about becoming intimate with Barriss, lest her arm be uncovered, but it seemed lately that Barriss was uninterested in intimacy beyond cuddles and the occasional make out sessions. One day, Ahsoka had brought it up, despite knowing that this line of questioning may indeed invite the suspicion she had been worrying about. 

“Hey, Barriss?” she asked gently, while in the middle of making out. “How come you’re not interested in more physical stuff with me, lately?” 

Barriss sat up and looked at her guiltily. “Oh, I do apologise, Ahsoka. I hadn’t realised you were feeling neglected!”

Ahsoka put her hands up to slow her girlfriend down. “No, no, fuck, that’s not what I meant! Sorry, let me rephrase that: What I meant was… you’ve seemed a bit more, well, down the last few weeks and I want to know what I can do to help.” 

Barriss opened her mouth to speak, and Ahsoka quickly backpedalled, “I mean, you don’t have to accept help, I’d be more than happy just to lend a listening ear, because I love you and I want you to be okay, you know?” 

Barriss raised an eyebrow. “Is everything okay, Ahsoka? You seem anxious. Does it have anything to do with your line of questioning? Did I, perhaps, do something wrong?”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “No, no, no! Ah, fuck. Okay, hang on.” Taking a very deep breath, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Trying to hide the anxiety in her voice, she attempted to speak clearly and carefully, “No, I’m not anxious at all. I’m just worried about you and I wasn’t sure how to bring the subject up and I feel like now was a bad time and I should have asked sometime else and…” 

Barriss laughed and kissed her, cutting Ahsoka off mid-sentence. “Oh, my dear Ahsoka. You say you’re not anxious and yet…” Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

Ahsoka smiled back nervously. “Okay, I guess I am a little anxious.” Barriss asked her gently, “Anything you’d like to talk about?” Ahsoka thought for a bit, but then spoke softly, already regretting what she was about to say, “I’ve been having nightmares. About   
you. About me. Us. Horrible dreams.” 

At least, by alluding to her nightmares, which weren’t a lie, she could try and get some reassurance without Barriss finding out the truth. 

Barriss made to hold her, and Ahsoka turned to lie her head in Barriss’ lap, while Barriss gently stroked her hair. “Would you like to elaborate, Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka nodded, despite herself. “I keep dreaming about the night I found you. When you… transformed in front of me. I’ve also dreamt that…” This was the hardest to admit, as close to the truth as it was. “…that I was also infected.” 

Barriss sighed softly and Ahsoka pulled herself up and out of her girlfriend’s lap. “I was afraid something like this would happen, Ahsoka,” Barriss confided. “Having you witness something as horrible as that would traumatise anyone. I’m sorry I wasn’t more attentive. I’m also deeply sorry that you did see that.” 

Ahsoka cupped Barriss’ face in her hand, and Barriss nestled into it, eyes closing, a tear dropping down her face. “This wasn’t your fault, Barriss. None of this was. You did nothing wrong.” 

Lifting Barriss’ face with the crook of her finger, Ahsoka told her sincerely, “I was going to found out eventually. In a way, I’m glad I found out. It means you don’t have to hide from me, and I can do my best to help you and love you that much more, okay?” 

Ahsoka heard the irony in her words but trusted that they would be of some help to Barriss. 

Kissing Barriss’ lips softly, Ahsoka reassured her, “We are here for each other, no matter what, through anything! I love you. And I know you love me. There’s nothing more I could want. We’ll deal with this together.”

Barriss smiled softly, “I know. I love you, ‘soka. I’m glad you don’t hate me for any of this. I would never want to hurt you.”

Internally, Ahsoka’s heart broke. How little Barriss knew. Which made Ahsoka even more determined to hide what had happened. Knowing what she had done might break Barriss and destroy their relationship, and Ahsoka would do everything in her power to make sure that never happened.

Ahsoka put on a smile to match Barriss’. “See? There’s nothing we can’t handle, even if it is hard and painful. We’ll always get through it because we have each other. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to kiss you again.”

Barriss laughed, “I’d very much like you to do so!”

As Ahsoka went in to kiss her, she replied, “It would be my pleasure!”


	6. Preparation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the full moon draws near...

As the night of the full moon approached, Ahsoka began preparing for what was to come, inasmuch as she could, never having faced this before, not least on her own.

Everything was alright with Barriss and Luminara. They had no idea Ahsoka was preparing for her own transformation. Ahsoka was glad Luminara would be busy taking care of Barriss, at least, though she did wonder if their suspicion would finally be aroused by   
Ahsoka not being present for Barriss on the night of the full moon.

Ahsoka’s body ached like it never had before. In the few days preceding the full moon, she found herself utterly lethargic, her temper fraying, her body reacting with pain to the gentlest of human touches and the softest of fabrics. Her head pounded with a fierce migraine and it was all she could do to stomach food and liquid without throwing up.

She had no idea how Barriss could deal with this, but, Ahsoka supposed, she had no choice in the matter. Ahsoka was loath to visit her girlfriend at a time like this, so she made an excuse that she had been hit by the flu, which was not an unlikely story in mid-winter. 

Barriss was nothing but sympathetic, and even offered to come round and take care of her, with Luminara on hand, ready with homemade soup. Ahsoka declined but did promise to visit Barriss before the full moon, despite Barriss’ protests. 

Ahsoka had spent the few days she had left preparing for her upcoming transformation. She had made sure the doors were locked and barricaded with furniture, she had closed all the blinds and curtains, she had fresh clothes and her first aid kit out within easy reach. 

She had decided that the living room would be the most convenient place to transform. It was largely empty, due to the furniture being repurposed as barricades, and she had removed all the fragile objects into her bedroom.

On the afternoon of the full moon, she begrudgingly made her way out to visit Barriss and Luminara, despite their pleas that she stayed home and rested. They knew how stubborn she could be, however, and were not surprised when she let herself into the house.

Luminara gently chided her, “Ahsoka, you don’t look well at all, you should be at home, love.” 

Ahsoka smiled. “How could I stay home when my girlfriend needs me?”

Luminara rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. “Oh, very well, I suppose I’ll allow it. But you must promise you won’t stay long. Barriss doesn’t need to worry about you, too.”

Ahsoka replied, mentally crossing her fingers, “I promise! Now can I see Barriss?”

Luminara laughed softly, “Oh, very well. Up you go.” 

Slowly making her way up the stairs, gingerly holding her aching side, Ahsoka entered Barriss’ bedroom. Her girlfriend lay listening to music, but looked up, taking her earphones out. 

“Hello… Ahsoka”, Barriss said, with some effort. Ahsoka smiled, happy to see Barriss. “Hey, babe! I’m here to keep you company!”

Barriss looked her over a couple of times before bluntly stating, “You look terrible.”

Ahsoka laughed, before awkwardly pointing finger guns at Barriss, “But still beautiful to you, right?”

Barriss replied sincerely, “Of course, my love. Come sit on the bed with me.”

Ahsoka did so, sitting down gently, to avoid jostling Barriss too much and causing them both more pain. “Your mum’s insistent that I don’t stay long. She’s worried about me, you know!” 

Barriss tried to laugh, but winced and held her side, as the breath left her. As she regained her composure, she replied, “So am I, love! If it weren’t for… certain exceptional circumstances… I would have been furious with you coming over and risking your health, but as things stand,” she smiled mischievously, “I’ll let you off just this once.”

Ahsoka grinned and rolled her eyes. “Why, I suppose I should thank you for this “get out of jail free” card!”

Barriss winked at her. “Damn straight!”

Ahsoka gasped in mock surprise and put her hand to her chest. “Why, Barriss… I would have thought nothing was straight when it came to us!”

Barriss’ face turned red as she struggled not to laugh. “A…Ahsoka, no, please, I’m… already in pain, don’t… make me laugh!” She snorted, instead, which sent Ahsoka into her own short-lived laughter, cut short by a gasp as her body throbbed in pain.

Ahsoka turned to Barriss and asked, “In lieu of a hug, would a nose boop be acceptable?”

Barriss replied, “I would love nothing more!”

Ahsoka reached over and touched Barriss’ nose with her index finger and said, “Boop!”

Barriss looked adoringly at her girlfriend, “This is why I love you so much!”

Ahsoka asked, “Because of my nose boops?” 

Barriss emphatically stated, “Yes!”

A knock was heard at the door, and both women looked to see Luminara, who said, with a slight laugh, “I apologise for interrupting such a lovely display of affection, but you need to get ready, Barriss. And you…” she looked pointedly at Ahsoka, “have to get home and to bed, my dear!”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, fake petulance in her voice, “Fiiiiiiiine, I’ll go home and be by myself with the flu, I guess.”

At Luminara’s raised eyebrow, Ahsoka sheepishly apologised, “Yes, ma’am, sorry ma’am, I’ll get ready.” Luminara only laughed and turned to descend the stairs, calling out, “Message me when you get home, dear!”

Ahsoka looked at Barriss, who had an amused look on her face. “That’s my mother for you, ‘soka. She’s practically adopted you, you know!” 

Ahsoka replied indignantly, “I knew that! I just didn’t know she’d take her role so seriously!” Barriss asked sarcastically, “Have you met my mother?” 

“Good point,” Ahsoka smiled.

Remembering why she was here, Ahsoka’s smile disappeared and she looked at Barriss, who returned her gaze quizzically. “I love you, Barriss, and I always will. The sight of you makes my heart explode into fireworks and I wake up every morning grateful to be your partner. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, the very best friend I’ve ever had, and I will stand by you, now and forever, because you’re worth it.”

Barriss was moved. “Oh, my dearest Ahsoka. You don’t know how happy that makes me. I believe you, and I love you fiercely with all my heart, and more! I’m glad you’re here.”

Ahsoka was regretful but firm when she spoke. “I’ve got to go now. I love you. I wish I could stay but your mother wouldn’t hear of it. I’ll be here for you when you wake up. Whether it be by your side or by phone. It’ll be alright, my love. Trust me.”


	7. Ahsoka's Secret is Revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Barriss' behest, Luminara goes to keep Ahsoka company

Barriss paced in the basement, in the middle of reassuring her mother. “I promise I’ll be alright! Look, we’ve been through this whole thing before! You could use a break, for once. We both know I’ll be fine eventually.”

Luminara looked concerned. “I still think I ought to be here for you, especially since Ahsoka can’t make it.”

Barriss disagreed. “If anything, you should keep Ahsoka company. She looked positively death-like when she was here. And besides, by taking care of Ahsoka, you’re still fulfilling your duty as a doting mother.” 

Luminara rolled her eyes, not unkindly. “Alright, my dear, you’ve convinced me. I’ll go bring some soup over to Ahsoka.” 

Barriss beamed. “Thank you so much! I love you, mother!” 

Her breath catching slightly, and a small gasp leaving her mouth, she spoke slowly, “You’d probably be better leaving now. It’s starting soon.” 

Luminara nodded solemnly before embracing Barriss in a gentle hug and kissing her cheek. “I’ll be here when you wake up. You’ll be alright, in the end.”

Blinking back tears, she said, “I love you, Barriss. May your pain ease soon.”

Luminara withdrew from the hug before exiting the basement, taking one last, long look at her daughter, who smiled and waved at her.

Trying to put what was to come out of her mind, she ascended the stairs, focusing on bringing soup to her other, honorary daughter. Or soon to be daughter in law, Luminara hoped.

As she gathered up the bowl of soup and prepared it, she heard a distant scream from the basement, and winced in sympathy. The full moon had finally risen.

Doing her best to ignore what amounted to her daughter being tortured, she left the house and thought only of Ahsoka. The walk wasn’t too far, only a few minutes, but it would give her time to focus. Hopefully, taking care of Ahsoka right now would be, comparatively, a walk in the park. 

As she neared Ahsoka’s house, she saw that all the blinds were drawn. She could hear music playing from inside the house, a little louder than necessary, especially since Ahsoka was under the weather. What finally sent her into an alert was the screaming.

Immediately dropping the soup, she ran toward the front door, banging on it, and trying to open it, to no avail. It was locked, and appeared to be barricaded, from what Luminara could see through the dead lock. Her mind spiralling to all sorts of conclusions,   
Luminara found her adrenaline helping her force her way through the locked door and push away the couch that was blocked it, before taking in the sight before her. 

It was horrific beyond imagining. Luminara gasped and put her hand to her mouth, as she began to cry in horror and distress. There was blood covering the living room. And in the middle, screaming in utter agony, was Ahsoka… half transformed into a monster!


	8. Torture, Tragedy, and Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka transforms for the first time

A few minutes earlier, Ahsoka stood naked in her living room. She was shaking with fatigue, pain, and fear, her body bathed in sweat. She knew what was coming and wished with every fibre of her being that she could avoid it, to no avail.

She screamed suddenly as her head exploded in pain. It felt as if her head was simultaneously being crushed and set on fire on fire, somehow infinitely worse than the pain she had felt the last few days 

Then the pain spread to the rest of her body. Ahsoka could do nothing but shriek at the top of her lungs, tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt her knuckles break and her fingers start pulling out of their sockets. 

Her screaming got louder, and she started pleading out loud, “God, no, please! SOMEONE HELP ME IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP!” But no one answered her cries.

Her body was overcome with sharp prickling sensations, which only added to the constant searing pain.

Ahsoka felt a sharp pain at the top of her fingers and she gazed in horror at her hands as bloody claws burst through, ripping through her human fingernails. There were more cracking noises as her hands were crushed and started elongating, her fingers shortening horribly. Ahsoka could now see the reason behind the prickling she felt. There was hair growing on her hands and, presumably, over the rest of her body.

She could only take a breath for a moment, before her screaming started again. 

Ahsoka wanted to die. She’d never been in this much pain before, never enough to make her actively want to die. And it was only the beginning.

She felt her chest moving, as if due to an exhalation of air, but it kept moving until she felt a tearing sensation and her ribs shattered.

She fell to the ground, winded and shaking in agony. Ahsoka had no idea how she wasn’t dead from the pain, but she wished someone could put her out of her misery. She would be eternally grateful if someone, anyone, would kill her. 

Ahsoka somehow found the strength to push herself off the ground, and just in time. She felt her elbows shatter and her arms bend unnaturally, and in pain and horror, she stumbled back against one of the living room walls. 

She retched and threw up bile and half-digested food, but Ahsoka could not care in the slightest. Her throat already felt like it was covered in acid from all the screaming, nothing could make it feel any worse. 

She was wrong. 

The searing, burning pain in her throat became even more intense and she could feel her vocal cords tearing away and reattaching, as if there were snakes stuck in her throat. Her screaming died, the pain increased, and Ahsoka started coughing violently, instead.

Retching once more, blood sprayed from her mouth and onto the ground in front of her.

She started tearing at her throat with her newly grown claws, failing at making the pain subside, and only succeeding in wounding herself further. Ahsoka wanted to die, and she thought dimly in her mind, that maybe this would increase her chances. 

Her body felt wet and slick and, as Ahsoka glanced down, she could see her torso covered in bloody matted fur. Blood was pouring from her throat, but somehow, Ahsoka hadn’t bled out yet.

As the writhing in her throat settled, Ahsoka found herself able to scream again, though instead of shrill shrieking, the sound emanating from her was something that sounded like a cross between human screaming and animal howling.   
Ahsoka fell forward, as her legs and feet broke and started stretching. She felt claws erupt from her toenails.

She could feel and hear her shoulders widening and her spine breaking, twisting and lengthening. Surely, she thought at the back of her mind, she should be dead by now. At the forefront of her mind, however, the haze of pain was all she registered. Ahsoka regretted not killing herself the moment she was bitten. 

She felt her face changing. Blood poured from her nose as it flattened and became a snout. She felt piercing pains throughout her mouth as fangs burst through her gums, dripping blood as they did so. 

Throughout this, her crying and animalistic howls of pain never once subsided. Her face stretched, as her jaws broke and reformed. Fur sprouted on her face, and she could see her vision change as her eyes turned into those of a wolf. 

As she felt her vision dim, and her strength leave her, Ahsoka noticed two things. Her front door was ajar, the furniture pushed aside in a hurry. And standing near it…   
…was Luminara…

Stretching out a grotesquely transformed arm in a plea for help, though it was far too late, Ahsoka found the pain diminishing as the transformation neared completion. 

As her howling turned to soft whimpering, she felt herself falling as she slumped to the floor in a pool of her own blood, closed her eyes, and knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY got back into writing after seven whole months of neglecting this fic! Blame the pandemic, and general depression/illness etc. Not a good year :P
> 
> But here's a super queer, super gory fic that I hope you like! I certainly LOVED writing it! :)


End file.
